


I'm not turning my back on you

by Silverbullet93



Series: Make way, the stork is landing! [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff and Angst, It turned out really cheesy, M/M, Mpreg, Post-Canon, Post-Season 4, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, and fluffy, but not really angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 07:39:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12428037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverbullet93/pseuds/Silverbullet93
Summary: It's been a while since Lance and the Team had last heard from Keith, but they only grow shocked to learn the news Kolivan has delivered.





	I'm not turning my back on you

**Author's Note:**

> Man! This has outta be the fastest fic I've ever written, took me a day writing this. I would have posted it sooner, but wifi decided to flunk out on me T.T  
> Anyways, this was inspired by a post of Tomakehimfree. Mpreg!Klance fans? You should definitely check out their blog, it's full of good post and definitely works as inspiration fodder lol. If I ever finish my fic "Well aren't we in a Pickle", I just might consider making a collection of fics based off those post ^^
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Lance felt anxiously giddy as he walked down the streets of Olkarion, clenching and unclenching his hands on the fabric of his suit, huffing out a gust of breath. He could hardly register the greetings of the passing bystanders, too focused on getting to his destination to pay any mind to his surroundings. 

Stopping in the middle of the street to look at his surroundings before gazing back down at the coordinates Kolivan had given him, Lance’s thoughts went back to the day before. He could vividly recall the circumstances that brought him to this moment, circumstances that had exhilaration induced nausea churning in his stomach.    

* * *

* * *

 

**_The day Before_ **

 

The Team felt worried tension rise in the air like miazma at the sight of Kolivan walking through the doors to the Command center, with the glaringly obvious lack of their previous leader. It only wrought further concern among them, fretting over Keith’s whereabouts, especially since they haven’t heard from the halfling in quite sometimes, and they were desperately hoping Kolivan’s visit would quell the worst of their assumptions.

Thankfully, Allura was the one to step forward and bring up their concerns. Looking the galra in the eye and speaking with a steady tone, as steady as one could considering the circumstances, “Has something happened to Keith that should concern us, Kolivan?” She has grown to being able to put her trust on the Marmorans, and she wouldn’t hesitate to trust them in battle, but Kolivan’s silence on Keith’s status or condition was increasingly putting her - and the Team - on edge.  

Lance only felt curiosity at the galra’s subtle change of expressions, the marmoran leader was quite a stoic fellow to begin with, so the twitch of his brow and downward crease of his frown was something to speculate, the man looked almost chagrined. He hunched his shoulders when Kolivan spared him a unimpressed look, as if he were the source of the problem, “He has been put off duty.” 

 

He was pretty sure everyone in the room looked shocked and surprised by the answer, and Lance could only feel extreme confusion, recalling the last video chat he exchanged with Keith, telling him that he was going to be occupied with a serious mission that’d impede him from messaging him further. The mere thought brought back any previous worry that had dissipated, wondering what could have happened that would make Keith’s current leader put him off duty of all things. “What do you mean by he was put off duty?” 

There was that look on the galra’s face again, as if he didn’t want to be having this current conversation and rather be anywhere else but here, “Apparently during Keith’s last visit here to the Castle, he has been engaging in inappropriate activities with either one of your male passengers,” at the point, everyone looked flustered at the explanation, but it was apparently obvious that they were still confused to the reasoning, something Kolivan took notice to as he let out an exasperated sigh, “He was with child when he came back to headquarters.” The marmoran elaborated.

And back came the shock among the group, exchanging baffled looks among themselves. Lance took notice to Pidge adjusted her glasses, a sure sign that she was going to speak her inquiry on the current subject, “ _ With child _ as in, pregnant? You mean that’s a thing with you male galra???” He almost cringed at the girl’s not so subtle once over on the Leader of Marmora. 

Kolivan merely raised his brow at the question, and Lance briefly wondered if the Green Paladin’s question came off as offensive at all, “We are an intersex species, both ‘male’ and ‘female’ are capable of bearing offspring. So yes, it is a  _ thing _ .” 

 

It was then the starking cold realization washed over Lance, that Keith was somewhere out there, pregnant because of him, and probably feeling the immense sense of uselessness Lance could relate to at his lowest moments. Keith, who stepped away from Team Voltron to contribute to the war where he’d feel useful, was now sitting in the sidelines because of him……

He hardly had time to stew in the guilt when he was brought back to the current conversation. 

 

“And why wasn’t he brought back to the Castle?” Lance could only narrow his eyes when Shiro spoke up. The man had been awfully strange as of late, and it had only taken him recently to notice the Black Paladin’s poorly concealed brutish and demanding behavior. This was honestly the first time he heard the man speak of any concern regarding Keith’s disappearance.          

“Yes, because the Castle of Lions is surely the safest place for him to reside when he’s at his most vulnerable.” Wow, he didn’t think Mr. Stoic was actually capable of sarcasm, who’da thought. 

“Right uh, speaking of which. I’m kinda curious to who could Keith have possibly been sleeping with to end up, you know, taking back surprise cargo with him. Cause it sure wasn’t me.” He felt his face heat up at Hunk’s question, and he was glad that everyone was too busy giving his friend unimpressed looks to notice his reddening face. 

Unfortunately he had spoken to soon, as Kolivan fixed his gaze rather intently on him, something the others have taken notice to. 

Scratching his ear, Lance gave them a sheepish look, “Funny thing really, uh, me and Keith may have started fooling around after his fourth visit, eje.” And it was then Lance realized what that stare was: Kolivan looked like a disapproving parent who had to deal with their child’s significant other, and he shrunk down til his ears touched his hoodie, feeling flustered under everyone’s shocked gaze. Turns out he **is** the source of the problem, go figure.   

 

The shock was broken when Pidge turned to her brother, holding out a hand, “Called it.” 

Matt merely rolled his eyes, “They were so subtle about it, surprising, considering everything you told me about them.” He handed out a few gac coins either way.

“Ugh! You guys made bets on me and Keith!?”

“Wasn’t easy either, who knew Keith could pull off secrecy and subtlety. Looks like his BoM training _ was _ paying off.” Pidge said with a snort.

He would have retorted if Allura hadn’t cleared her throat, giving him a pointed look before turning back to look at Kolivan, “So where is Keith residing?”

* * *

* * *

 

The Blue Paladin let out a sigh, trying to steel his nerves as he focused back on the current situation. It had been quite a while since he last heard from Keith, and the news that Kolivan had delivered was still mind boggling at best; Keith, his what he could hopefully call boyfriend, was somewhere on this planet, pregnant with his child and most likely very much alone. Lance could only think up scenarios on how their reunion would go, would Keith be elated to see him? Would he throw himself in his arms? Would he kiss the living daylights out of him and babble on how much he missed him through pregnancy induced hormones? Somehow, the thought of Keith getting hormonal was a rather…..amusing thought.

But then another thought came to him. Keith had kept his pregnancy a secret from him and the Team, better yet! He had lied right to his face the last time they’ve spoken on their video chat, well…...he hadn’t lied outright, just kept the entire truth about his  _ mission _ from him. Lying by omission, was it? 

He could still remember their last conversation.

* * *

* * *

_**3 months earlier** _

 

“I swear Keith! Allura is literally an alien version of Wonder woman, you should have seen her!! She literally batted this one dude aside with this makeshift shield - sending him flying! - as if she were batting away a fly! It was awesome!!” Lance crowed, huffing with lingering excitement as he yanked off his helmet, sending sweaty clumps of hair askew.   

Keith could only respond with that same endearing fond look he always reserved for him, the same look that always seemed to spark butterflies in his stomach, “Glad to hear the mission was a success.” It was then Lance noticed something seemed off with his boyfriend, once the adrenaline started to ebb, he took a good look at him; the guy looked tired, forlorn and anxious, and he wasn’t sure if he was seeing things wrong or if the screen was distorted, but Keith’s face was kinda looking a little rounder? Softer, but it didn’t negate to how worried he was looking.

 

Lance’s brows furrowed, tilting his head and giving Keith a considering look, “You okay there, buddy?”    

He only watched as Keith waved a flippant hand, trying to look reassuring through the screen, “Yeah no - I’m fine! It’s just…..I’m just thinking about this upcoming mission Kolivan is assigning me to.” The pale teen almost looked unsure for a moment, as if registering what he was saying.

“Must be big.” 

 

His frown only deepened as he watched Keith wrap his arms around himself, and Lance only wished he could reach through the screen just so he could pull the boy in his embrace, anything to ease whatever was bothering him. Any thought of speaking reassurances was interrupted though, when Keith was talking again, “I won’t be around for a pretty long time, and so you might not hear from me for a while.” Keith had his eyes fixated on him, looking like he wanted to tell him something else that was on his mind before averting his gaze.

 

Worrying his bottom lip, the cuban tried thinking of a way to pry out what was bothering his partner without inciting any defensive outlash. But he could only let out a huff of air, trying to brush off the growing anxiety gnawing at him, “You take care of yourself, don’t go pulling any reckless bullshit, you hear?” Lance said with a smirk, hoping it would pull Keith out of whatever funk he had himself in.

It was for naught, apparently, when Keith graced him with hesitant look. Once again looking like there was something more he wanted to say, something he really wanted him to know before holding himself back, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. Keith only looked at him with a smile, a smile that only looked distorted by the need to cry, “You too, I’ll uh….I’ll see you soon, okay? I love you.” For some reason, Lance felt with dread, that sounded something too close to a goodbye.

And he didn’t get any chance to say it back before the video feed cut off. 

* * *

* * *

 

Lance shook away any further negative thoughts from his mind, he’d get an explanation when he would get to Keith’s residence anyways, no need to think of the worst possible scenario. Besides, he didn’t have the time to be lost in his thoughts when he looked up to find he was getting close.

 

His mind went blank when he reached his destination, looking up at the inconspicuous looking house. It was small, and awfully plain looking, blending in perfectly with the surrounding buildings, ‘ _ well no shit Sherlock, he’s basically in hiding after all _ ’ a rather sardonic reprimand came to mind.  

Something ugly reared it’s large head in his mind. This is the first time he’d be seeing Keith in months, what if he had already moved on with his life? Got himself used to civilian life and found someone else? Keith was expecting a baby after all, and Lance could hardly think it was something of a simple task the halfling could handle on his own. What if he didn’t want him back in his life? To be there for him and support him through his pregnancy like Lance should have if given the chance.

 

Lance let out an undignified snort, steeling his nerves and willing away any insecurities he was growing at the impending situation. No, he’d handle things as they went, there’d be no use worrying over “what if’s”, he didn’t need that, and Keith certainly didn’t need that either. Standing upright, he let out a deep breath before rapping his knuckles against the metal door.

The paladin patiently waited, internally calming any frayed nerves as he made himself presentable. He swore he could hear footsteps approaching, a thought proven correctly when a familiar voice called out behind the closed door, “Who is it?” 

“It’s your #1 sharpshooter, baby!” His face twisted into an embarrassed grimace as soon the words left his mouth and starting rapping his knuckles against his own forehead. Here you are trying to make yourself as presentable and welcoming as possible to your wayward pregnant boyfriend, and you pull this bullshit, god Lance, why?!

He didn’t get much more time stewing in his self deprecating thoughts, when Keith spoke out again, sounding almost hesitant, “Lance?”           

A fond smile made it’s way onto his face, hopeful as he leaned against the door frame, “Yeah, it’s me babe.”  

 

There was a long silence, and for a moment, Lance thought Keith may have retreated further into the house to ignore him entirely, unconvinced by his intentions. He was about to call out to his boyfriend again until he heard the sound of gears whirring, and then the relieving sound of a lock unlatching. No sight would ever be better than the one of Keith appearing through the other side of the door, looking up at him as if he couldn’t believe he was actually here.

And Lance could only take the chance to examine his boyfriend in all his glory. His face definitely softened up a bit, cheeks round and the loveliest rosy shade; his hair definitely grew out, settled on his shoulders and looking so soft he resisted the urge to reach out and run his fingers through em. Keith was surely showing signs of pregnancy, his once flat abdomen was now showing a rounding tone to it, sharp elbows didn’t look so bony anymore, some places became more  _ noticeable _ , and all in all, he was the most beautiful thing Lance ever lied eyes on…..

And he looked exhausted, but that was surely due to the weary beginning stages of pregnancy. 

 

But his love struck induced haze was knocked out when he noticed to look on his boyfriend’s face, and he could only wonder why Keith suddenly looked so ashamed, “Kolivan told you what was going on, didn’t he?”   

Lance could only nod, suddenly feeling solemn, “Yeah, he did,” leaning down to give Keith a once over [with the all so giddy realization he had grown more inches over Keith], he furrowed his brows, previous thoughts once again coming back, “What I want to know is why you felt the need to keep this from the team, from me.” He knew he hit a sore spot when Keith wrapped his arms around his baby bump, gnawing at his bottom lip and trying to look as small as possible.

“I was scared,” Keith let out a sigh of frustration, briefly looking away from his inquiring gaze before fixating his gaze on his chest plate, unseeing, “I was scared cause you and me? We were still so new at this relationship thing, and I thought the prospect of a child - something I told you wouldn’t be a problem - would be too much, that it would ruin everything, and I didn’t want to face the possibility that -”

“That I’d end the relationship?” It wasn’t so surprising in a sad way, and oh did Lance know about Keith’s fear of rejection, of the unrelenting fear that sooner or later, he’d be alone again. And it almost hurt that he had yet to prove to Keith that that would be something he should never have to worry about with him. With a determined frown, Lance stepped forward til he was in Keith’s space, paying no mind to his boyfriend’s alarm as he reached out to cup his face, leaning down til his forehead was pressed against his. “Keith, I know it’s gonna take me a whole lot of time to convince you of this, but I want you to know that I will never walk out on you, on us. That when times get rough, I’ll always be there for you, just like I know you’d be there for me,” He caressed Keith’s cheek, nuzzling his forehead and giving him a reassuring smile, “And I want you to know that I want to be there, for you and this baby, if you let me.” 

 

He felt relief when he was graced with a tearful smile, and he could only feel giddiness when he leaned forward to close to remaining gap between them.  He kissed him gently, carefully, but it wasn’t gentleness he wanted, not now it seemed, not after all this time, and Keith knotted his fists into the fabric of his suit, pulling Lance harder against him. He groaned softly, low in his throat, and then his arms circled the halfling, gathering him against him, and they pressed up against the doorframe, tangled together, still kissing. 

Moments of blissful sighs ended as they slowly separated, and Lance could only feel his ego swell at the sight of Keith’s glazed look, lips swollen red and chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath, seems he still had the same affect on him, he thought with a smug smile. He would have enjoyed the intimate silence if it weren’t for the sensation of Keith’s thumb caressing his knuckles, seemingly trying to catch his attention.

 

The halfling was gracing him with a tender smile, something that only seemed to make Lance’s heart further want to burst out of his chest. Keith sighed with contentment, quirked a brow in fondness at the dopey smile he got in response, “The baby’s a girl.”

“Hmm?” 

Huffing an amused chuff, Keith nudged his forehead against Lance’s, almost of if trying to pry him out of the haze he had himself in, “Our baby? It’s a girl.” Keith could barely withhold his mirth at the sight of his beau’s growing confusion. And he didn’t complain when Lance reeled back to give him a once over, bafflement completely overlapping his bliss.      

The Blue Paladin felt utter confusion at the news his boyfriend bestowed on him. He would have thought Keith was just telling him the gender of the baby he may have recently discovered, but he looked like he just told a joke only he understood. Was he no longer pregnant? Was he implying that he had already given birth??? Lance briefly looked down at Keith’s belly, maybe he had been wrong in thinking that was a growing baby bump?

“Are you implying what I think you’re implying?” 

“If you mean if I had already gone through the  _ wonders _ of labor, then yes. I was just as surprised as you were.” A bit cowed at the idea, was more like it. There had been nothing more terrifying and stress inducing than knowing that his pregnancy would only last four months. But Keith payed no further mind to those lingering memories, refocusing on the current moment, “Her name’s Ava.”

Any lingering confusion Lance had at the short spanned pregnancy was replaced by eagerness to get to know more about their baby. Gently nudging Keith, he gave him a hopeful smile, “Any chance that I’d get to see her?”  

Keith merely shook his head in exasperation, gently taking Lance by the hands and leading him inside.

 

Lance let himself be pulled in, taking in his surroundings. The house seemed entirely plain, a small living room with it’s too modernized furniture, a couple of steps up leading to a kitchenette, a short spanned hall that probably lead to the bedroom. It looked like a fancy hotel room more than anything, he did take notice to the rocking chair by the corner, images of Keith rocking a baby to sleep with a sweet lullabye instantly coming to mind.

He didn’t take notice to the fussing noise until Keith was letting go of his hands. And Lance could only watch as the halfling calmly approached what he now noticed was what could only be a bassinette, reaching forward to pick up the tiny bundle inside. He could feel his heart skip a beat at the sight of Keith gently soothing the infant, smiling wide when Keith nuzzled his forehead against her small head.

 

He was hardly prepared when Keith was back in arm’s reach, cradling the now soothed child to his breast and giving Lance an exasperated look, “You’re not gonna chicken out on me now, are you?” He looked almost hesitant, probably fretting that Lance might be having second thoughts about this. That needed to be fixed. 

“Pfft! Please, you’re talking to the baby expert here. If I can be introduced to nieces and nephews without inciting any shrieking, I’m sure I’ll do fine with my own baby.” 

Now there was that fond look he missed so much, “If you say so.”

“I know so.” With that, he gently took the baby into his arms, minding Keith’s soft ‘watch her head’ and slowly easing her into his embrace.  

 

She was so tiny, and still so wrinkly looking, ‘ _ Probably born a week ago or something _ ’ he thought. Her skin looked to be a very dark complexion, taking after his side of the family no doubt about it, but man did she have Keith’s dark messy mop of hair, he thought with amusement. Lance gently caressed tiny little digits, counting to his heart's relief all ten fingers and toes. Ava hardly seemed bothered by the perpetual stranger’s examining and prodding, only letting out a body trembling yawn.

Lance was pretty sure he fell in love a second time. 

 

Looking up to find Keith gazing at him with barely concealed adoration, the halfling reached forward to caress the infant’s head, “She’s perfect, ain’t she?” 

Sniffing back tears, he barely managed a smug smirk, “Why are you so surprised? She has us as parents, of course she’d turn out perfect,” Lance softly boasted, earning rolling eyes in response. Gently making sure he had the baby secure in his arm, he reached out to caress Keith’s cheek, fixing him a reassuring look, “You never have to worry about me turning my back on you, Keith. I’ll always be there for you and Ava.”

Taking his hand in his, Keith looked back at him with a tearful smile, “I know you will”.  


End file.
